1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephone interface apparatuses, and more particularly, to a utility meter to telephone line interface which permits isolation of the utility meter lines from the incoming telephone lines in order to isolate problems appearing on the telephone line and permit individual interrogation of each utility meter individually.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
It is the common practice of utility companies, such as suppliers of electric power, water and natural gas to install meters for monitoring usage in the homes of their customers. The quantity of service consumed is typically ascertained by periodic inspections by utility company employees who read these meters and make note of the dial or numeric readout. A comparison of the last reading with the present reading yields the amount of service consumed in the interim.
Traditionally, the utility company employee travels to the subscriber's home where the meter or a remote indicator is located, e.g., attached to an exterior wall of the house or mounted on a basement wall. Needless to say, this procedure requires substantial time, inconvenience and expense.
At the present time, utility companies would like to use telephone lines to monitor subscriber usage. However, all electrical and mechanical systems are subject to failure due to internal degradation/malfunction or to external causes. For this reason, it is advisable to be able to isolate components of a system for testing. In the case of a remote utility meter reading system two of the basic components requiring test verification are the utility meter itself and its associated interrogation circuitry and the telephone connection from the subscriber's house to the utility company. In general, the simplest method of testing the telephone line is to connect a telephone which is known to be working to the subscriber end of the line and place and/or receive a call with that telephone.
Most modern telephones employ a standard receptacle and plug for conveniently connecting and disconnecting from the telephone company's incoming telephone subscriber line pair.
The present apparatus includes an interface between an incoming telephone line and a utility meter and its interrogation circuitry. The present invention employs a receptacle and plug for maintaining electrical continuity between the meter and the incoming telephone line when in normal use. The receptacle and plug of the present apparatus may be disengaged for the purpose of testing the incoming telephone line by inserting the plug of a telephone, which is known to be working, into the receptacle of the interface and placing and/or receiving a telephone call.
One method disclosed in the instant invention requires a meter capable of being read, after being interrogated, via a telephone line. This method requires a call to be placed to the meter to be read. Upon receiving the telephone interrogation signal with the proper identification, the meter responds by generating an electrical signal or connects an impedance across the telephone line that is proportional to the amount of the utility utilized which is monitored by the caller. In this manner, the meter may be read from a remote location without traveling to the subscriber's house.
The most pertinent prior art is a Utility Interface Device designed and manufactured by TII Industries, Inc., disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D299,130. This device utilizes a commercially available telephone receptacle which was conventionally installed in the terminal block of the device. This device utilized a commercially available telephone receptacle which was conventionally installed in the terminal block of the device. This device retains the cable supplying continuity between the telephone line pair and the utility meter with a standard cable retaining grommet.
Applicant is not aware of any other devices that disclose a utility meter to telephone line interface which has a receptacle housing and cable retaining means that are integrally molded into the terminal block and provides for individual interrogation of a plurality of utility meters.